Which We Will Learn
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Coming back from the future, they've changed. A lesson taught to them for which they will learn for that they can't be careless and so they start on a journey to change it all. No pairings yet but will have yaoi. Slight OOC. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Coming back from the future, they've changed. Never can they be careless for they were taught a lesson for which they will learn and so starts their journey in an attempt to change it all.

**I know, I know… I haven't updated my other fics and here comes a new one… but-but this is one plot bunny that won't leave me alone! I'm So So So Sorry!**

**Important!**

**Since I noticed in the anime/manga I've watched/read that time flowed as it really was in the time Reborn was shot with the Ten Year Bazooka and when Tsuna went to the future as in a day had passed for Reborn as well in the future, so I'm going to base the flow of time of my story on that so let's say that Tsuna and the others stayed 2 months in the future, they also went missing 2 months in the past. Since I don't actually know how long they were in the future, so I say they stayed there for 2 months, capiche?**

**Warning: Most of them will be a little bit OOC!

* * *

**

Prologue

2 months! It had been almost two whole months since Reborn first to have disappeared then Tsuna and the others while it had been a month and a week and half since Hibari Kyouya and Sasagawa Ryohei disappeared as well.

_Almost 2 months ago… (Time progresses from the first few days of their trip to the future since I might not be able to keep reminding everyone of the passage of time)_

Bianchi feared something might've happened that she was not aware of explained to Nana their association to the Mafia, not actually breaking Omerta since she was already deeply buried into it by being the wife of the External Advisor of Vongola Nono and the mother of the heir of the Vongola Mafia Family.

Nana took it in stride as usual but started worrying when a nice young man kindly asked ("Onna, where are the herbivores?") the whereabouts of her son and his friends. The young man introduced himself as Hibari Kyouya the head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Remembering what Bianchi, who at that time left to find the one's missing ("Nana, I'll be leaving for a while to find my beloved Reborn and the others.") told her, she recognized the man as Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Honestly telling Hibari-san that her son and friends had gone missing ("Oh? So the akambo is missing as well?"). He kindly asked her to show him her son's room ("Onna show me the weak herbivores' room."). Nana left him there hoping he could find a clue to the mystery of her son's "Disappearing Act" as well as his friends. But when she returned to Tsuna's room Hibari-san was gone as well and hasn't been seen for the proceeding days.

Kusakabe Tetsuya knowing that Kyou-san (1) was last seen at the Sawada Household went their immediately and asked if they'd seen Kyou-san. When he got there Nana-san and Bianchi-san were talking to each other worry etched into their voices. Kusakabe asked them of what they knew. Then he started worrying as well. He asked if there was anyone they could ask for help for in the Mafia. He knew of it since Dino Cavallone had talked to him about it and was silenced by Omerta. Since that Kyou-san was already willingly delving into the world of Mafia he had to know since there was no doubt that Kusakabe would follow Kyou-san to the very ends of the worlds.

Bianchi almost immediately contacted Dino Cavallone but not before the families of the other missing came crashing through the house. By then it had been 3 weeks since Reborn first disappeared, Sasagawa Ryohei who was with the frantic parents of Miura Haru, Yamamoto's frantic father and his own parents, had also disappeared. Ryohei had basic knowledge of what had already occurred since he was a guardian before anything else. When Yamamoto's father and Haru's parents came barging in into Ryohei's home, Ryohei was almost cleaved in half by the frantic sushi chef. He explained the situation from what he gleaned from Bianchi with out the usual energy he omitted. Unfortunately, he had also disappeared in front of them, no less. The families waited a few more days before they rushed to the Sawada household to get more information about their missing children. Fuuta was the one that greeted them upon entering quickly directing them to the dinning room where Tetsuya, Biachi and Nana was talking. They were also informed of their association to the mafia since it involved them one way or the other. They were quite understanding of the situation and believed them. They asked if there was any way to contact the allies in the mafia to get help. So Bianchi rushed to the Cavallone base set up in Japan since Dino frequented Japan a whole lot often.

Once Dino heard of the disappearances, he ordered his whole Famiglia to using all their resources to find his little brother and his Famiglia. He then went and visited Kokuyo land in hoping of speaking to Chrome, more specifically Mukuro. What he found there scared him, as explained by Ken and Chikusa ("The be-damned bitch has gone missing 2 weeks ago."). Dino truly started worrying big time (My poor cute little brother, my little Tsuna. Don't worry, big brother Dino will save you!) Dino then went to the one other person he answers to aside form his ex-tutor, Vongola Nono.

Dino hastily returned to his office that had a two way video link for private communication between bosses. He was one of the few who had direct link to the Vongola Nono's main office in comparison to their other allies.

Timoteo was minding his own business nursing a glass of scotch whilst staring out his window just finishing his mountain of paperwork for the day. He was somewhat worried for Reborn hadn't sent any reports or even a single letter for the past three weeks. He left the Arcobaleno alone in handling the training of his heir as he trusts the hitman. But it slightly scares him there hadn't been any reports for the past 3 weeks. As he was about to sit down back onto his office chair, the flat screen of which he used for his private conversations with trusted allied bosses came to life. As it came to life, the doors to his office burst open and in came Sawada Iemitsu with his CEDEF members and Xanxus with his Varia officers. (A/N: I will be assuming that the CEDEF don't know as opposed to the manga/anime, since I've found evidences of Iemitsu having some sort of contact with the future. Ie: the horn of the future 25 year old Lambo that he used in the Vongola Ring Battle, receiving an old horn of his that was actually the current Lambo's, at that time, that he lost as he grew up. And since that, I think Basil was helped by the future CEDEF when he arrived in the future in Spain.) As Timoteo was about to shoo away the two independent sub-branches of his Organization., Dino, as it turned out was the one that contacted the 9th frantically shouted through the communication line.

"Timoteo-san! Tsuna, Reborn and his Famiglia have gone missing!"

The whole room stilled at the voice of the Cavallone Family boss.

"_What?_" chimed Timoteo and Iemitsu.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Cavallone, the hell do you mean _'missing'_?" Superbi Squalo barked.

"Missing as in we-can't-find-them-and-they-might-be-already-dead missing. Damn it! Where the hell are they?"

"Since when has Tsuna been missing, Cavallone no Jyuudaime?" Oregano asked the Tenth Cavallone boss.

* * *

_You can skip this._

_(A/N: You know, I think Akira-sensei was hungry whenever he made the manga, really or naming characters and creating their "quirks". Given Examples: Oregano, the female CEDEF member shown in the Varia arc that is not Lal Mirch, a type of herb. Basil, another type of herb, Tsuna, basically saying Tuna (the fish) in English turned Japanese. Tako-head (Octopus head) the nickname of Ryohei for Gokudera, Squalo meaning shark basically and shark is also eaten you know..., Miura Haru, somewhere in her name there's the katakana of ox. Tori-atama Bird head might translate to (maybe) chicken-head as some of what I can remember, Levi-A-Than can be read as leviathan, an ancient mystical sea creature (basically as what I think as sea food.) Then of course let's not forget Pineapple head Rokudo Mukuro, then there's the great "chefs" as relatives… I think. Then there's the fact whenever I hear or read names of some of the characters I seem to think of food as well. (ie. Belphegor, Lussuria, Collonello, Lal Mirch.) Then there's Byakuran's fixation for marshmallows, Gianini rhymes with Panini (French bread), Shouichi's stomach aching whenever he's nervous (when DOES the stomach ache or grumble? Isn't it most of the time whenever someone's hungry?), Lambo's fixation of candy (ok forgivable, he's a kid.), I-pin's source of "power" the very stinky meat bun, Bianchi's unique fighting style, Belphegor licking his lips whenever he's "hungry" for blood or the death of opponents (this can be ignored of course... since almost all "bad guys" do this.), Marmon "eating" his opponents even if it was an illusion...)_

_Thank you for reading if you did. This is patented rant/trivia (in my opinion…) someone might actually find this in mangafox . com 'cause I posted it in a forum thread there.

* * *

_

"Reborn had first gone missing 3 weeks ago then the next day was Tsuna and from information his Storm guardian after a few minutes then his two girl friends, a child named I-pin, his Rain and Thunder Guardians the next day. A week later as I've found out was the Chrome Dokuro his female Mist Guardian and half a week later was the Cloud Guardian and the Sun Guardian upon investigation also disappeared a few hours after." Dino explained a little more calmed down.

"This is troubling, and you're sure this isn't one of Reborn's training trips?" Timoteo asked.

"Yes, it's because even Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion didn't know of anything of the sort."

"Oi, Cavallone trash when were you informed of this?" Suprisingly Xanxus hadn't started laughing minutes ago and was looking quite calm at the moment. 'Probably he's already forming a plan to take over' thought Dino. He cares for Tsuna, true. But he'd rather see Tsuna dead than actually delving into the Mafia.

"I was just informed as of today. I quickly pulled up every resource we had into finding them…" relating to them the events that had occurred, Dino was thinking while he talked that some kind of conspiracy had gone on after telling them of the information that they had gathered.

"Father, I'll lead the search for your heir." Xanxus calmly stated.

His statement shocked most of them into silence and was broken by Squalo.

"WHAAAAT! Are you out of your mind, boss! Damn it! You have the chance to be the Decimo now! If the brat is dead and so are his guardians you're the only heir available left even if your not Vongola blood. Unless of course the Outside Adviser plans on another child." Squalo stated quite loudly.

"Kyuudaime, if you will allow me I have some other concerns to add to this troubling news." Iemitsu calmly stated but the shock of his son's disappearance still clear on his face.

"Wait for a moment then, Xanxus, Squalo. What is it my old friend?" Timoteo asked suddenly looking older than he was.

"If my calculations are right Basil had disappeared 2 days after Hibari Kyouya and Sasagawa Ryohei." He answered the Ninth. (A/N: From what that I can understand in the manga was Basil only knew what he knew because he had a handy-dandy (note)book (Damn, sorry for that I really liked Blue's Clues with Steve not the other guy and I STILL watch re-runs.) that he could count on what was happening at that time.)

"This is troubling, very troubling indeed. Weren't you training him to be the Outside Advisor to Tsuna-kun?" Timoteo asked.

"Hai."

"Wait, if all the guardians which are outside and free then…" Timoteo trailed off and suddenly picked up the phone and called Vindiche.

"This is Vongola Nono I'm inquiring about… yes… b-but how? (Long silence) I… see. I hope you'll keep to that." Timoteo put down the phone.

"It seems that even Rokudo Mukuro has gone missing as well in his cell. The Vindiche are willing to let him go even after he returns. Seems like they have a member there that had been one of the subjects of the Estraneo family that can predict and see the unknown. The girl had said to them that it's better to leave him be and that he'll come back changed or something along those lines. The Vindiche seemed to know the disappearances of Tsuna and his family as well." The Ninth said as he stood up and walked to his giant window letting him see the large grounds of which his HQ is. (A/N: I'm not sure if he did come 'cause I remember Shuichi saying that _"He'll be coming soon."_)

"Then, what shall we do?" Xanxus said still continuing his strange behavior.

"Go to Japan and stay there to reassure Tsuna and his guardians' blood family and observe from there. I have a feeling that they'll be returning there and that we need to be there once they do return." Timoteo had said his piece with his eyes slightly glowing orange.

'His Vongola blood must be kicking in.' Iemitsu quietly thought to himself.

"Then, in your permission I would like to accompany you." Xanxus spoke up.

"Permission granted, my son. But before we all go off packing what changed, Xanxus, for you to become this complacent and submissive? There has to be a reason." Timoteo asked his wayward adoptive son.

"That is my secret to tell, father." Xanxus looked up to his fathers eyes in that for the first time that a mischievous gleam sparkled in his eyes. Timoteo was surprised. Xanxus had never shown any emotion anything outside of wrath and rage. 'He has never called me father before. He's changed and it's being good on him.' Timoteo thought smiling gently at the changes that occurred in his son.

"Alright then, will your officers be coming with then?" Timoteo asked.

"Hell yes we will! The boss has gone nutters! We're going to be there and make sure comes back the way he was!" Squalo semi-shouted.

"Shi-shi-shi… This will be interesting…" Belphegor mumbled to himself.

They quickly packed up for a long stay in Japan; Iemitsu provided the housing in one of the hidden Vongola bases set up in Japan. Though base was an understatement, it looked more like a castle from outside. One of the still private Japanese traditional castles left that was actually found in Namimori. Nana and the family of the missing, only Kusakabe Tetsuya for Hibari, the Kokuyo gang and Dino Cavallone with his trusted Romario were invited to stay as well. They took up the hospitality presented to them. Everyday breakfast, lunch and dinner was a feast that could pass for a double five star restaurant with a professional sushi chef and Nana working the kitchens.

But as days passed they became more agitated, nervous and anxious. The Varia gang kept their "training" under the castle where a specialized training room was put in to prevent mass destruction in case anyone of their caliber was to train. The Ninth and Dino joined them occasionally showing them why they were the leaders of the strongest Mafia Families existing in the whole world. And so did the CEDEF once in a while spar with them. "To keep them on their toes" They said.

By that time two months had passed since the first disappearance and was quickly approaching the 2nd month of disappearance of the last one who'd gone missing and still they had no indication of Tsuna and his family showing up. That is until Gianini, resident clumsy inventor spotted something in his radar, one that observed the time-space continuum that he invented ever since he had first "upgraded" the 10 Year Bazooka.

"Kyuudaime-sama!" Gianini ran towards the temporary office of the Ninth startling most of the occupants along the way. Curious they followed the crazy inventor to the office of the Ninth.

The Ninth gazed at the inventor, his hands steepled under his chin as the inventor entered his office.

"Sir, I'm picking up signals from my time-space continuum monitors, it's a specific device that tracks down the movement inside the time-space continuum that is specific to the Ten Year Bazooka. I had already asked the Bovino Family when I first encountered their Ten Year Bazooka and was informed that only Lambo was in possession of it. The monitors are going haywire and are indicating a mass transport from the future to now." Gianini spoke loud and clear.

Timoteo sat straighter and opened his mouth to ask. "Can it tell you where the transport will land then?"

"From what I gather it is specific to the Tenth's room or just in the Sawada household. But the problem is when… it hasn't indicated when they'll drop off. Their passage is much slower than normal when travelling through the time-space continuum by use of the Ten Year Bazooka. But from calculations they'll drop off at around the time the last of their disappearances on its 2nd month mark." The eavesdroppers heard this and some of them silently pumped their hands in excitement.

Nana though looked a little troubled and felt something in her. 'My baby… Are you hurt? I know you are, so come back to mommy so that I can kiss the pain away…' she thought to herself. Though they explained the different things concerning Tsuna's bloodline such as his Hyper Intuition, she knew what she felt was nothing of the sort of the abilities the Mafia possessed. Her intuition as a woman and instinct as a mother was in overdrive as she felt her baby and his friends. She then entered the office of the Ninth never minding her fellow eavesdroppers and went straight to the front of the Ninth's desk.

"Timoteo-san I suggest that we ready some of the best doctors that our Family knows. You, maybe my husband, Xanxus-kun and Tsuna-chan might have your Hyper Intuition but I have my own. My intuition as a woman and my instinct as a mother tell me that we need all the help we can get. Though they are all going to arrive in one piece but they may not come at the best of conditions that is so to speak." Nana said with conviction.

The others were surprised at this but they always knew that though she may be sometimes airheaded but if there's one thing she was ever good at was being a mother and had a strong intuition as a woman.

"I'll arrange it so then… Is there anything else, then?" Timoteo said calmly. The others just shook their heads in negation.

"Alright then we shall be going to the Sawada house in 2 days to get my lost successor as well as his Famiglia." Announced the Kyuudaime.

Within 2 days Vongola Nono and Cavallone Decimo had gathered the best doctors they knew including illusive doctor Black Jack, which they paid more than enough. (A/N: I love Black Jack but not enough for me to actually obsess about unlike my other anime loves. Saying he's a good doctor is like saying Jiraiya, in Naruto, is just a bit of a pervert.)

And right into the prediction a large energy spike occurred in the Sawada household and revealed 7 heavily injured teens on the verge of collapsing holding a slightly awake Tsuna, 2 unconscious girls and 3 injured but not as heavily kids. An instant reaction occurred all the present doctors immediately leapt into action and started checking on them.

Bringing them to the Cavallone private hospital, the one they frequented after the Ring Battles, they started healing them. The most severe cases were of Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn managed to stay awake enough to tell them of the radiation that he was exposed to in the future. Shamal took care of Reborn saying he was more used to treating Arcobalenos than the other doctors. The other doctors didn't complain and let the man handle Reborn.

"Kyu-Kyuudaime…" Gokudera started in a very pained voice. "The Jyuudaime is… (Cough)... well, something is wrong…" Gokudera's lungs couldn't take it anymore and started coughing blood. Belphegor feeling compassionate at the moment held his former rival. "Don't strain yourself dynamite idiot the best doctors in the world are here to treat all of you." Belphegor for once sounded sane.

Gokudera stared at Belphegor and smiled a bit and finally passed out. Hibari watched this and turned to Dino while he was being helped by Kusakabe. "The dynamite herbivore is right." Wiping the blood from his mouth, continuing to speak. "Our enemies used a type of poison, we don't know what it is, and it's not in his blood not even the future's Poison Scorpion knew what poison got absorbed in him. Help… the… boss…" Hibari finally losing consciousness. The others were surprised to say the least especially Kusakabe. The other finally did lose consciousness after they heard the message they wanted to say was conveyed.

Ryohei struggled to stay awake and leaned closer to Kyoko and Haru and activated his flame with the last of his will power. Everyone there was surprised when a yellow flame appeared on the ring and even more when Ryohei touched the foreheads of Haru and Kyoko without burning the two. Miraculously the injuries that the two received just vanished and woke up.

"Oni-san! Stop it, you've used up all your energy in the battle just rest, please!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hahi! What Kyoko said is true Ryohei-san, please rest!" Haru exclaimed as well.

"Someone needs to explain what happened you're the only ones that extremely can. Extreme knockout time!" Ryohei finally lost consciousness.

"I'll take care of the Tenth then, Timoteo-san?" Black Jack said.

"Of course, please heal him then." Timoteo said.

Time Skip 5 days

The injured time travelers were all rested and awake but still tired from the fight of their young lives. They all seemed changed. They all asked to be put into one room and even Hibari was calm even with the boisterous noise brought by the other guardians. While Kyoko and Haru gave Timoteo and the others the rundown of things the guardian gave a more detailed story of what had happened. Reborn pitched in and gave his side of the story as well. They were all worried though; the tenth was still asleep even after the slightly epic battle of Doctor Black Jack with the poison that entered him. (A/N: I'll leave that to your imagination.) The doctor did say that he was fine and just needed rest though.

Scene Break

Nana was standing on the rooftop of the hospital clutching the railing staring out into the horizon. Iemitsu hugged her suddenly from behind but not startling Nana.

"What are thinking of Nana-chan?" Iemitsu whispered to Nana.

"Do you remember the times before the incident?" Nana answered.

"Yes, our wonderful Tsuna changed after that incident."

"Yes, change he did, I'm afraid Iemitsu… What if he changes again? I don't think I can look at him going through what he's gone through before. I had a feeling Reborn was going to bring change, maybe not enough to revert our little Tsuna but a semblance of it."

"And he has… Don't worry about it I'm sure that our son wont' go through that again."

"I hope Iemitsu, I hope. It's hard looking at our only son having no will to live since 5 years old. Enough that at 8 had become suicidal."

"He'll become a Mafia boss and he has friends that will do anything for him, but do you regret it?"

"Regret what? That he lost the one thing my family has always been proud of? The ability that is even stranger than that of you Mafia's abilities? Yes but I love our son the way he is." Nana answered. (2)

* * *

(1) I think that Kusakabe has always called Hibari, Kyou-san.

(2) Nana HAS to have some background, so why not make it a little bit more awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

**Since I don't really know what happens since I've only read up to the day of the battle in the manga so please do not mind this being somewhat farfetched… The whole manga/anime it IS farfetched anyways…

* * *

**

_"NOOO!!!!" A woman screams holding out her hand as a man held her back, anguish and pain written on their faces._

_"MAMA! PAPA!" a child shrieks as he is taken from his parents, who were still trapped in their own house._

_A man grins a bloody grin as the child screams and begs for him to stop as the moon bleeds red. The crying child lying on the cold damp ground surrounded by strange symbols in a circle there were words on the outer rim of the circle and was encircled by a bigger one that was connected to beams that stood imposingly around it. There were two sentences "Commandant la puissance de la musique, vous commandez tous" was the 1st sentence and the second read "Bien que vous commandiez tous maintenant, vous n'êtes pas un dieu."_

_"If I cannot have the power, no one will, even more so if they're my family!" The man laughs a chilling laugh. The man was holding a strange crystal orb that had a dark aura; it pulsed as each scream ripped out of the child that lay on the middle of the sealing array._

_"Oji-sama! Teishi shinasai*! Itai-yo! Oji-sama, onegai-desu*!" The child begged._

_Soon the man and woman come with others at their side._

_"Nii-sama! Yamete kure*! You're hurting my son, your nephew!" the woman shouts at her brother crying as she saw her child in pain._

_"No way, Nana! If I can't have the power no one can!" as the man was about press down the orb onto the child he was tackled by the father of the child. The orb fell out of the man's hands._

_"You will not touch my son, Murasaki!" Iemitsu shouted at his deranged brother-in-law._

_But the orb rolled, and it rolled to the finger tips of the child. The child screamed, one that even pierced the heavens. Iemitsu was filled with hate and revenge as he killed and mutilated his brother-in-law. The police with them too stunned to do anything until the child finally stilled._

_Nana ran to gather up her son and Iemitsu joined her covered in blood. The child was frozen in a state of eternal scream; pain etched into the young one's face._

Tsuna's eyelids fluttered as he started to wake up from his week long sleep, not that he knew he slept that long. He was assaulted by the bright light that came from the window next to him as he opened his eyes. Moaning he lifted his arms to cover his face, as he gathered his wit to what was happening.

"Tsuna-kun?" came a tentative question from his right. A hoarse moan came out of him as he tried to answer.

Frantic movement started as a sliding door opened a shout rang.

"Tsuna's awake! Doctor!" Kyoko shouted through the hall.

'Kyoko?' Tsuna tried to sit up but someone pushed him down.

"Hahi! Tsuna shouldn't try to get up yet! He is still weak for sleeping for so long!"

'Haru?'

"She's right Tsuna, stay still."

"De-demo… The others, the battle…" was his hoarse reply before he had a coughing fit. Tsuna still couldn't open his eyes as it seems that they felt heavy and the light too bright.

"We're safe now Tsuna-san. We're back in the past." Was Haru's reply.

The shock was enough that Tsuna's eyes flew open just as Doctor Black Jack, his parents and the Ninth entered his room but then he closed them again because of the blaring light that he wasn't used to yet.

"Good to see that you're awake Tsuna-san." Said the doctor as he walked to the window and closed the blinds and went up to Tsuna's bed and lowered the light.

"Here Tsuna-kun have a drink." Kyoko held up a cup of water while she helped steady Tsuna to a sitting position. The doctor raised the angle of the head of the bed so that Tsuna could be a little more comfortable.

Tsuna drank the water slowly as he drank his eyes looked at the people with him in the room. When he finished the drink and as the doctor was about to say something the door opened to reveal Dino and Romario. They quickly entered and sat on the couch that was there. Iemitsu and Nana occupied the right side of the bed with Nana holding Tsuna's hands and with Iemitsu's hand resting on top of it. They both had soft, relieved smiles on their faces. The Ninth seated himself in the plush chair that was made available in the room.

"Tsuna-san you have been sleeping for a whole week. How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"A little dizzy and disoriented, is the poison from my system gone then, hakase*?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, quite a remarkable it was, the poison you received was actually alive. The thing had a mind of its own. Not unlike the Nanotechnology many aspire to achieve though I had checked it if it was since I heard that you and your friend went on an adventure in the future."

"Well, I seem to get myself into these kinds of situations doc, can't say I'm too happy about it though." Tsuna smiled sardonically.

"Alright then you seem to be well enough. Then Timoteo-san I shall be taking my leave then, I have treated your heir and now he is perfectly fine now." The doctor then left.

"I would assume that mom already knows about my true status in our family then?" Tsuna asked as he relaxed his position on his bed.

"Yes, Tsu-kun I know." Nana said gently to her son, smiling like the loving mother she was.

"Can I have a little privacy with my parents then?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the other occupants in the room. They just smiled and left without complaints.

"Mama, papa…" Tsuna mumbled as he embraced both his parents. (A/N: Tsuna called them mom and dad. Personally I think mama and papa are more intimate since it's basically children's first words… well most babies anyways…)

Iemitsu and Nana were shocked. Tsuna hadn't called them that for a long time, after the "Incident" Tsuna never called them that anymore.

"Oh my baby!" as Nana sobbed and grabbed and hugged her little Tsuna like a life-line.

"Tsu-chan…" Iemitsu whispered.

"Don't worry papa, I'm still me. The one that gone through all the hardships to be Vongola Decimo but now that I have the courage to finally accept my past I won't be a burden anymore." Tsuna smiled a smile that could met glaciers.

"You never were a burden, you were just scared. You were traumatized by what my brother did to you." Nana said as he held her baby close.

"It's true, Tsuna. We love you for who you are not what power lies within you." Iemitsu said in a soft voice as he enveloped his family in a big bear hug.

"Though it's too late, Tadaima." Tsuna mumbled as he started to fall asleep once more.

"Okaeri Tsu-chan." Mumbled both Nana and Iemitsu as they settled down their beloved son on the bed once more. They left their son to his rest as they finally eased their minds at rest that he was finally fine.

In another part of the hospital were the Guardians were still recuperating Haru, Kyoko and Dino entered the room to find them lounging around.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were playing arm wrestling on one of the food tables. Gokudera was reading a book silently as Lambo sat beside him reading a manga. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were having a conversation, though no one heard what it was about since Mukuro placed an illusion to make it so that no one heard their conversation.

They all looked at the three who entered the room with a questioning look.

"Tsuna-san's awake." Haru announced since they knew that it was impossible for them to have heard Kyoko when she shouted out to alert the doctors of Tsuna's awakening.

The simple statement that came from Haru brought about a relieved aura around the room, though it seems that Hibari was trying his best to look uninterested but definitely couldn't hide the twitch of his lips. Dino just looked at the girls that looked back and the girls just giggled while Dino just chuckled.

"Can we see Jyuudaime now?" asked Gokudera.

"Not yet Gokudera-kun, he wants a little privacy with his parents first." Kyoko answered as she sat down beside her brother. Haru picked up Lambo that had actually fallen asleep whilst reading the manga he was holding and while Dino went to Hibari and asked Mukuro to put up an illusion so that his and Hibari's conversation wouldn't be heard by anyone. Mukuro complied and set up his own illusion so that he and Chrome could talk in peace.

It was already nightfall and most of the visitors went home including the Ninth, by that time Tsuna could walk around without much problem. As the last of the visitors left, Tsuna went to the room of his guardians. As he opened the door he was slightly surprised that they were being civil to each other and from what he heard they stayed like that for the past week that he was asleep.

"It seems like the apocalypse has come and gone since all of you are being civil to each other. Though I can understand Onii-san, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun possibly getting along but it's quite hard to imagine Hibari-san and Mukuro talking civilly much less no one has been bitten to death yet." Tsuna said smirking at his guardians' faces as he finished his statement.

"Well Sawada Tsunayoshi, Do YOU want to be bitten to death, then?" Hibari said with an underlying amusement in his voice.

"I certainly want to be bitten but not to death." Tsuna answered winking at Hibari. This caused all of his present guardians, since Lambo gone on home with Nana, to freeze.

"Jyu-jyuudaime! Y-you… h-he…" Gokudera stuttered as his face lit up in embarrassment.

While Hibari just blushed, his infamous catchphrase finally bit him back on the ass.

Mukuro just laughed his unique laugh and Yamamoto just laughed his own as well. Ryohei and Chrome just blushed as they realized their boss would say such a thing.

"Goodnight and get a good sleep everyone. Soon enough we're leaving." Tsuna just smiled as he left his guardians in their room and went back to his own.

"Goodnight boss." They all replied before Tsuna closed the door. They just smiled as Tsuna stopped by the doorframe and smiled back without looking back at them.

"We all know that we have changed but could it be possible that he too changed?" Gokudera said in a distracted voice.

"True, we might have changed but it must be him that changed the most don't you think?" Yamamoto inputted.

"Yes, he knows that our future selves suffered more than they let on." Hibari said. The others just stared at him with questions within their eyes.

"Before we went back in time, I knew that our future counterparts appeared, I couldn't catch it perfectly but they stared with longing as we disappeared into the time stream, I just know Tsunayoshi saw it." He explained to them.

"Is that why you've changed?" Ryohei asked.

"Yes, if my future self would actually mourn for the loss of Tsunayoshi then I have to look into it more. And as the days passed that we have been here I've seen it myself, the very reason why I have changed. But remember I am still the cloud, I will still do things my way." Hibari said with resolution.

"It is incredible how we all met him in so strange a way, isn't it? We, except Chrome-chan here, had been all alike in our first impression of him, a pathetic loser, am I right?" Mukuro said wondering.

"What do you mean, Mukuro-sama? Boss is not a pathetic loser." Chrome answered with childish irritation.

"That's what I meant Chrome-chan, we all met Tsunayoshi well before you and our first impression of him was that of a pathetic loser." Mukuro answered back.

"Yes, he's right. You see, Tsuna is known as Dame-Tsuna in Namimori High School. He failed all his classes, has no athletic ability and clumsy as hell." Ryohei added his two cents.

"From what I can remember, it all changed when he first appeared in his boxer shorts with a flame on his head as he warned Kyoko of Sakuraba's (1) bad intentions towards her." Ryohei said as he held his head up in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, he always makes the team he's on losing in sports or anything that needs teams." Yamamoto said as he too adapted the thinking pose.

"When I arrived at Namimori, he was still pathetic since he was only recently informed of his status as heir back then." Gokudera said looking up reminiscing.

"He was constantly being bullied in school; I knew it was happening so I usually just bite to death the bullies since the school allows no bullying." Hibari added his two cents as well.

The guardians just talked about Tsuna well into the night until they all fell asleep.

Back with Tsuna

As he entered his room he saw another person in it, sitting on the plush chair that the Ninth had occupied earlier.

"Xanxus what a surprise." Tsuna said as he sat down his bed looking at Xanxus as the man observed him.

"I've read up on you, you know?" Xanxus said still observing Tsuna, quite intensely might I add.

"Oh? And what could you possibly read on that caught your interest enough that your civil towards me then?" Tsuna just answered not caring how Xanxus just stared at him.

"There's one family in the whole of Japan that they allow to not have a last name, one that many separate religious sects here in Japan _**almost**_ revere as Gods. (2)(**Very important note at the bottom for this.)** I noticed that Nana-san didn't have a last name, no matter what record I looked at." Xanxus said.

"I see, you've found about that. Does anybody else know then?"

"No, just me. You don't seem surprised; did my future self have this discussion with you on this?" Xanxus asked.

"No, he didn't."

"I see… What will you do?"

"Use it for the benefit of the family and to probably apologize."

"Apologize for what exactly?" at this Tsuna stood up, walked around his bed and sat on the window sill, looking at the night sky.

"For leaving them behind."

"There's no need to, you were killed."

"They need the comfort, Xanxus." He looked at Xanxus directly on the eyes; it was for Xanxus something akin to piercing his very soul.

"They were all broken, even you were. They hid it somewhat well but I saw it. They were lost, they didn't know what to do, and they were ready to die. I can't stand my family being broken like that, not my guardians, not you and your Varia and especially not to the people that saw me as precious."

"I understand so when will you do it then?"

"Soon, I know that the Ninth will be hosting a triple birthday party for you, me and Reborn in October. I'll do it then, it'll probably be a Vongola style birthday party and since I'm turning 17." Tsuna just smiled at Xanxus.

"Oh God… The horror of a triple birthday party for the three of us… Mayhem is sure to ensue." Xanxus groaned out.

Tsuna just laughed.

"Go to sleep runt, you still got a few days of recovery." Xanxus said as he approached the window sill that Tsuna had already abandoned while having their conversation. Before Xanxus could jump through the window, he was stopped by Tsuna's hand.

"Goodnight as well." Tsuna said just after he pecked Xanxus' cheek.

"T-the hell… brat the hell did that mean?" Xanxus said as he held the cheek Tsuna just kissed.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Isn't it customary in Italy to kiss the cheek to say hello and goodbye?" Tsuna said in an all too innocent voice.

"Ye-yeah, that's right. I'll be going then." As Xanxus jumped away still blushing.

* * *

(1) I really don't know the name… and I won't bother looking it up.

(2) Made that up… don't even try to find that…

*Teishi shinasai – Please Stop

* onegai-desu – Please

*Yamete kure – Stop it

**Commandant la puissance de la musique, vous commandez tous – Controlling the power of music, you control all.**

**Bien que vous commandiez tous maintenant, vous n'êtes pas un dieu – Although you control all now, you are not God.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oops! I forgot about Reborn-chan and Basil-kun in the last few chappies! Sorry!

**Please vote for the pairing on my profile page...**

Disclaimer: Don't own...

* * *

Chap. 3

As the days gone by in their stay in the hospital for recuperation, heads always seem to turn at Tsuna.

Reborn was starting to get worried / suspicious of his student. Hell, he wasn't even surprised at the changes he saw in the guardians but the ones on Tsuna made his head reel.

Even when they were in the future, his student was never acted like that, back then (A/N: SO ironic don't you think? He thinks of the future as "back then".) in the future Tsuna was still being Dame-Tsuna. A flailing, easily scared, easily surprised, clumsy idiot. But by the time that Tsuna woke up until present he was acting weird, different. No more flailing out in distress, no more "Hieeee!" shouts whenever SOMETHING happened, which actually occurred a lot the past few days.

The weirdest thing was that whenever Tsuna thought he was alone in his room, Reborn could hear singing in the room. It sounded soothing, almost healing to hear.

The doctors estimated a month of recovery at first for everyone but as the days that Reborn heard the soothing sound of Tsuna's voice their healing rate sky rocketed. The doctors predicted that they'll be able to get out of the hospital in under a week if their healing rate keeps up the pace.

Reborn shook off the feeling that it had something to do with Tsuna and just watched in the sidelines. Thinking that Tsuna just finally grew up and acted more appropriate as Vongola Decimo. The Nono had already talked to him about sending Tsuna to Italy after graduating in Namimori High along with most of his guardians since Ryohei will be leaving a year earlier.

Reborn just lied down on his bed in his private quarters to rest, though he was almost healed like the others, the effect of the Trinisette rays still lingered. (A/N: I think that's how they read it in the anime.)

As the night deepens, most of the patients in the hospital tucked themselves in for a much needed recommended sleep.

That is until an all too familiar scream echoed through the hospital, a scream that spoke of immeasurable pain…

The guardians were up and running to Tsuna's room in an instant. Reborn got out of his room and jumped up to Basil's shoulder as he was also staying in the hospital but in a different room adjacent to Reborn's.

As they entered the room they saw the twisting and turning of Tsuna's body, like he was in pain.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he leapt from his position to hold down Tsuna's body before he injures himself for thrashing around too much.

"Get the nurses!" Reborn shouted from his perch on Basil's shoulder.

Ryohei ran to the nursing station telling them of the situation at hand.

Yamamoto was helping Gokudera in holding down Tsuna since he was struggling more and more as the minutes pass by. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were standing on alert in the sidelines while Reborn instructed Basil to sit down on the plush chair in the room while he sat on Basil's lap.

The resident doctor and the nurses rush in assessing the situation.

On the bed Tsuna was still trashing about with Gokudera and Yamamoto holding him down to prevent accidental self injury. Even then the two couldn't completely hold Tsuna down.

"Have any of you tried to wake him up yet?" the doctor asked as calm as possible, not sure of how to approach of the situation.

Confusion was seen on the faces of the occupants of the room.

"With all due respect, doctor, he is in pain waking him up is not of importance right now." Hibari said with restraint clear in his voice.

The doctor sighs. "I've heard of your exploits in the future and the events that had happened there. Please consider that the tenth right now might not be of the most… stable mental disposition right now." The doctor said as carefully as he can without making it sound that Tsuna was crazy.

"Are you insinuating that Tsunayoshi-kun is insane?" Mukuro asked with a deadly voice.

"No, I am not. I am merely stating that we might have a classic PTSD patient in our hands right now." The doctor stated with a serious voice.

"Think of this, all of you were fairly alright going to the future. None of you heard a single news of anything bad happening to any of your future counterparts. Reborn-san I can understand his maturity on this as I've understood that you've been in the hitman business for years. Death is a natural part of life, as a hitman for many years you've seen and caused hundreds of deaths is that right, Reborn-san?" The doctor asks Reborn. Reborn nods starting to understand as well.

"Tsunayoshi-sama is young, inexperienced still even after all of your battles, in short, a child. Think of this; before he didn't acknowledge the fact that he was to be in the Mafia or even accept the fact that he was to be a Mafia boss. Then he wakes up after being shot Ten Years into the future to wake up inside a coffin in the middle of the forest and his right hand man in his 20's appears and tells him he, of after ten years was dead."

This quieted the guardians and Basil. Gokudera and Yamamoto thought hard as they held down their beloved tenth.

"Wake him up." The doctor said to them as he still stood at the door with the nurses flanking him unmoving.

The Guardians plus Basil, who left Reborn of the plush chair, tried in many ways to wake up Tsuna. They were shaking him, slapping him, and Hibari had even used his tonfas lightly to wake him up. Nothing worked. That was when the doctor approached and checked Tsuna while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, who joined when Tsuna upped his strength subconsciously. The doctor opened both of Tsuna's eyes one at a time, seeing nothing but the whites of Tsuna's eyes. The doctor though saw that it was something like hyper-REM.

"Tsunayoshi-san is dreaming, but whatever he is dreaming is not natural. Right now he's in hyper-REM state. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before, not even in the mafia. Get me an adrenaline shot and hurry!" The doctor said to the nurses. They handed him the needle that contained a type of chemical that activates adrenaline.

"Wait, isn't this dangerous? His heart is through the roof, if you pump him up with adrenaline, he might have a cardiac arrest!" Gokudera shouted.

The doctor checked Tsuna's pulse and sure enough his heart beat was way too fast.

"Alright then, give me the defibrillator; we'll shock him out of sleep! You three hold him still." The doctor instructed the three guardians.

Gokudera the moved from his position and just held Tsuna's head steady while Yamamoto held down Tsuna's hands and Ryohei, Tsuna's legs.

The first shock went through the 3 but was easily ignored by them. Tsuna stilled for a few moments and started struggling once more but of a lesser degree. The second shock stopped Tsuna a little longer but started to struggle once more after a minute with considerably less amount of power. The third shock, Tsuna completely still and he started to open his eyes. "Third time's a charm as they say." The doctor said under his breath. **(A/N: I am just making this up. Doing that to a patient is (probably) against protocol.)**

The three let go of Tsuna, as his eyes started to clear up of the nightmare he saw. He saw his guardians, Basil and Reborn in the room safe, alive and not in the hands of death or him in the arms of that monster.

Tsuna had tears running down his cheeks as he curled up into a ball not wanting the others seeing him so pathetic once more.

"Jyuudaime… Tell us please… What happened in that dream? We are all worried, please." Gokudera broke the silence the crept into the room as Tsuna just sobbed.

"I-I was me o-of t-ten years later, a-and… Bya-Byakuran h-he… he… Oh God…" Tsuna just sobbed.

The Guardians grew pale realizing the truth in the doctor's words.

"T-then th-that monster w-was there. H-he hurt m-me so… so much again… T-then h-he hurt y-you guys… I-I couldn't do anything, t-to save any of y-you…" Tsuna just continued to ramble out his nightmare.

"R-reborn… Call m-my parents… Th-they need to k-know t-that that monster is b-back… Hurry, p-please…" Tsuna peered out to Reborn just enough so that Reborn could see the desperation in Tsuna's eyes.

Leon transformed into a phone and Reborn quickly told the Ninth of the situation telling them to rush as quickly as possible to the hospital. The guardians sat around Tsuna trying to placate the terrified teen. Tsuna, surprisingly, clutched unto Hibari. They were all stroking Tsuna's back and whispering comforting words to him until the Ninth arrived about 20 minutes after the call.

The guardians vacated the bed as Iemitsu and Nana approached the bed. The Varia and the Guardians stood to one side as Timoteo sat down on the plush chair that Reborn previously occupied while Reborn sat on the arm rest of the plush chair. Dino and Romario stood left of the plush chair; Haru and Kyoko with the children were left behind in the HQ. Iemitsu and Nana held their baby boy that was still sobbing.

"H-he's back mama… He's still alive… Papa, please make him stay away from me… Please kill him… He's hunting me again… He's helping HIM… I'm so scared mama papa… He said he was going to hurt my guardians… My precious people, my Famiglia… Papa, please… Please kill him…" Tsuna sobbed out while holding tightly unto Nana's chest. The other people in the room were stunned. Tsuna, the ever so kind and merciful Tsuna was begging for the death of the person. Not even in their arguments that Byakuran should be killed, Tsuna always objected.

"Is that how Millefiore killed your future self, with the help of that monster?" Iemitsu asked his son seriously.

"Yes, he was there… I saw it… My hyper intuition induced dream saw it… Oh God… They were planning to torture and kill my Famiglia one by one in front of me back then… But they didn't expect me to die that day… Oh no… They were planning to let me live until my whole Famiglia died that was the only time they planned to kill. They didn't expect me to be ready to kill my self that day."

"Who are you talking about Tsu-chan, who?" Nana asked afraid of the answer she knew.

"M-M-Murasaki Oji-sama…" Tsuna said the name in nothing more than a whisper.

While the others didn't understand the weight of the name they understood that they didn't want to be this Murasaki character since Iemitsu was emitting a large amount of killing intent.

"T-That's i-impossible Tsu-chan… You're father killed him years ago… I saw it myself… Aniki was ripped to shreds by Papa." Nana said as he clutched Tsuna's head tighter into her embrace.

"He's alive, mama… H-he's the one that truly killed me in that future… Millefiore was… was being controlled by him… He had somehow unlocked a small percent of our family's abilities and he used it to control Millefiore." By then Tsuna had stopped sobbing and his voice was clearing up of fear.

"What?!" exclaimed the other occupants in the room.

"The Gesso was quickly controlled by Murasaki for Byakuran was still mourning the death of his father at the hands of Vongola. He was at a fragile state of mind then and was quickly lulled into Murasaki's control. Giglio Nero's Uni was also fooled, the time that she was in that room for her and Byakuran's "supposed" negotiations; she was quickly controlled as well. Uni-chan is considerably less experienced than I was before we went to the future." (A/N: He knows that Uni's personality changed when she first met Byakuran… I'm using the canon on this but nobody is really sure what happened behind the closed door of Byakuran and Uni's negotiation.)

"I see… are you sure of this Tsunayoshi-kun? Perhaps that what you've seen was just a dream?" Timoteo asked.

"No, Kyuudaime-sama. I assure you I'm telling the truth. Aside from my Vongola blood I still got a few tricks up my sleeve yet that I'm not yet ready to tell about, sir." Tsuna said to Timoteo in full confidence.

"He's telling the truth Kyuudaime-sama. I swear on my pride and name." Iemitsu said as well.

"I see. Well then if this is all… Tsuna-kun, are you alright now then?"

"Hai… I'm sorry for disturbing all of you."

"Quite alright Tsunayoshi-kun, these kinds of things actually happens often specially in the family of the Boss or in our case the heir." Timoteo said with amusement evident in his voice.

Tsuna just laughed.

"Alright then, if you're ok we shall take our leave then… Iemitsu-kun you're relieved of your duties for tonight stay with your Tsuna-kun. I know that you might look alright but my intuition tells me that your parents need to stay for the night." Timoteo said to the family as he left the room with the Varia and the CEDEF that came with him.

The guardians, Basil and Reborn left the room as well leaving the family inside the room.

"Saa… Let's go to sleep shall we? The bed is big enough for us three to sleep in, isn't that right Papa?" Nana said as she laid Tsuna back down.

"Yes, quite right you are Nana-chan. Saa, Tsu-chan let's go to sleep shall we?"

"Hai, Oyasumi nasai…" Tsuna grumbled as he instantly fell asleep as the tiring events sapped him of his energy.

* * *

It's actually 1:30 in the morning right now... Speaking of sleeping, I better get to sleep right now...


	4. Chapter 4

Which We will Learn

Chap. 4

_**Important!**_

_**This fanfic ignores everything after before the beginning of the Choice Battles. Though characters, powers and their boxes will still be incorporated. **_

_**Sorry that I'm late to updating, got caught up on Code Geass, Prince of Tennis and Eyeshield 21.

* * *

**_

The next few days were awkward for a lot of them. Tsuna seemed somewhat withdrawn but put up a mask so as to hide his distress. Mostly it was a show of face for Kyoko and Haru. The two girls might've been fooled but just about everyone else sans the three children: Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin weren't. Most of them were left in the dark of who the Murasaki character was.

One thing all of them understood was that this Murasaki was Tsuna's uncle, Nana's brother. Even if it bothered most of them that they didn't know much about Nana in general they weren't about to pry if they weren't ready. Iemitsu seemed to trust Nana and their son so they'll trust them for now without asking. Murasaki, though, was someone they knew they'll learn to hate. When they all convened of what they understood of Tsuna's revelation that night they found themselves hating Byakuran less and less and this Murasaki more and more.

As Tsuna said, it seems like the apocalypse has come and gone and hell hath frozen over since another supposedly impossible thing had happened. Former rival/enemies the Guardians and Varia became friendlier to each other. More so than anything else was Xanxus' decision was what really made them think that hell HAD frozen over.

**Flashback**

_Tsuna with his guardians sans Lambo along with the CEDEF, Varia, and present Arcobaleno: Lal Mirch, Collonello and Reborn, Dino and Romario and finally Timoteo convened inside Reborn's room. Though Tsuna's room could fit them all, Reborn's room everyone could sit comfortably._

_They were discussing key events and people from the future. Such were Byakuran and Uni's unique abilities, the 6 Funeral Wreaths and many others. The Varia was amicable even friendly with the Guardians even._

_Now back on topic, the extra unknown character that was presented a few days ago by Tsuna's dreams was a sore subject to talk about even still his presence puts a wrench in their plans. But talking about Millefiore was not as sore of a subject. As days passed since their conversation in his room, Xanxus and Tsuna talked to each other more and more, Tsuna seemed to be more mature in matters of being in the Mafia and Xanxus actually showed that he was a human being with the varied emotions that played before their eyes. Xanxus smiled more, a genuine smile at that, laughed more, a laugh so much unlike his cruel ones, and even mellowed out some, no more throwing wine glasses or incessant calling of other people trash most of the time that is._

_His flames though were the biggest difference that showed itself. His flames had had always been hot but had a cold feeling to it, an oxymoron of oxymorons but true. Tsuna and various others could attest that his flames were as hot as the flames of hell but there was this cold empty feeling to it, the cold wasn't physical coldness, no it was this inner coldness that just seeps through one's skin, like a bucket of ice water ran through one's veins. But as days gone by spending time with Tsuna, learning of his life and sharing his with the young boss his flame changed. It was and always will be of the flames of wrath/rage but now a softer warmer side presented itself as they practiced. The newer softer flame was a pastel orange and it was not hot but a warm flame. Just about any of the older generation knew that the flame was just like Timoteo's original flame, the one without the Sky Ring's official succession trial._

_That just about sealed the deal, he and Timoteo become closer than before but years of coldness between the two couldn't be so easily worked out but was on it's way. But because of this new found closeness with his son, he knew that there was something Xanxus wanted to tell Timoteo. But there was an aura of hesitation on Xanxus so Timoteo didn't press on it. _

_Today was no different but Xanxus had an aura that he was ready to talk. In the midst of their discussion, Timoteo coughed into his hand catching everyone's attention._

"_Xanxus, I think that there's something that you've wanted to tell me?" Timoteo asked._

_At this the occupants of the room all turned their attention towards Xanxus in hopes to get an answer._

_Xanxus' eyes darkened and a nervous aura surrounded him, they all knew that whatever it was, it would be something they wouldn't expect._

"_Father, I am now disavowing my exclusive loyalty to you from now on and onwards." Xanxus said with a careful voice, knowing any sudden action now could lead to his death._

_True enough, everyone except for the Varia, some of the Guardian i.e. Hibari and Mukuro, Tsuna and Timoteo himself had all drawn their weapons and readied to strike at a moment's notice. The rest of the Guardians though calmed themselves down when they felt Tsuna's calm but still had their weapons drawn._

"_Xanxus, what is the meaning of this?!" Iemitsu asked with careful animosity in his voice pointing his gun to Xanxus._

"_Is not thy punishments for thee failed coup enough, Lord Xanxus?" Basil asked._

"_Are you that much of a masochist?! 'Cause I'd be glad to torture you from here on out!" Lal Mirch asked angry at what the boy was doing._

_Though Tsuna and Timoteo themselves were calm as if expecting what was happening to happen. The Varia didn't move a muscle and wore neutral faces. They knew what was happening and were already cowed after when Xanxus first told them of his decision. Let it be said that though Xanxus had mellowed out in general, he was still the fierce man that almost killed the only father he knew._

"_Let him speak. There IS a point to this isn't there, son?" Timoteo asked._

"_Yes there is." Xanxus then stood up from where he was sitting and started to walk over Tsuna's side. The Guardians then poised to attack but was stopped by a wave of Tsuna's hand._

_Images then flashed before everyone's eyes of an older Tsuna. Side by side the Guardians and Varia all stood in a row standing straight with indifferent faces facing a hundreds of men and women in black at attention. Smack dab in the middle of the line formed by the Guardians and Varia was a throne where a figure sat lazily, his legs crossed and leaning onto his hands with a bored expression on was Tsuna. There was a hardened glint in his bored eyes that told of wisdom and coldness that could seep into your blood like a bucket of ice being poured down your spine. But as he turns his head to his men his eyes soften in a way that spoke of caring._

_They all shook off the image, thinking it was just their imagination._

_Xanxus had then kneeled on one knee in front of Tsuna in a submissive manner, his head bowed down but looking directly at Tsuna on the eye._

"_I would however from now on and onwards vow exclusive loyalty to only the Decimo. If he so commands it, I shall do it." Shocked gasps rang through the room. Reborn's eyes hidden by the shadow of his fedora had a smug smirk plastered on his face._

"_If you would allow it, father." Xanxus said breaking eye contact with Tsuna to look at Timoteo._

_Timoteo had a smile on his face and nodded his consent on his son's decision. He was happy for both his son and Tsuna. A blooming friendship had started between the two of them and it would be good for everyone. Tsuna then held out his hand with the Sky Ring on it waiting for Xanxus to make the final step. Xanxus was quick to accept the offered hand and kissed the Sky Ring which acknowledged Xanxus and the ring glowed, a pastel orange glow._

_The rest of the Varia was quick to follow suite showing their unity in their bosses' decision._

**Flashback end**

Another typical day in the hospital as the Guardians, Basil, Reborn and Tsuna rested. That day the Ninth didn't come for a reasonable amount of backlog paperwork pilled up after a few days of ignoring it in favor of discussing events and people with everyone else. The CEDEF were of the same situation but it seemed that Dino got away from all paperwork as he worked them at night.

So today, the Varia and Guardians with Dino just hang around the hospital talking to each other. Reborn and Basil were out that day as well as they too had some backlog paperwork. Lussuria was giving pretty good advice to Ryohei on how to keep their bodies in prime health without overexerting and yet getting maximum performance in training. Hibari had taken to talking with Belphegor as it seemed that they shared a common hunger for blood. The three Illusionists had also taken to talking to each other especially about their illusion techniques. Yamamoto usually talked to Squalo when the long haired assassin was in a good mood. Though usually, they all just ignore the two. Since it usually turns out to be a shouting match fueled by Squalo's loud voice and Yamamoto's ever patience that makes Squalo shout louder. Gokudera and surprisingly Levi had taken to talking to each other.

The two were similar in terms of speaking. Both of them wanted their bosses' attention and praise. Let it be said that Tsuna and Xanxus will never have to worry of betrayal if those two were let to run amuck amidst their ranks for inspections.

Tsuna though was just enjoying everyone's company watching them smiling at their interaction with each other. He was happy that they all made peace with each other. Xanxus was the same he had a small smile on while he shifted through some paperwork that he neglected for the past few days. Tsuna slowly drifted off to sleep and since he was already laying down on his bed no one noticed it.

"_Ok, Tsu-chan, let's practice." Nana said to a younger Tsuna who was probably a little over 3 years old._

"_Ok, mama!" Tsuna smiled a big smile and inhaled._

_**Okaa-san, okaa-san (Mother, mother)**_

_**Watashi no okaa-san (My mother)**_

_**Yasashii ude de, dakishimete (Embrace me in your gentle arms)**_

_**Hitoribocchi de, nemurenu yoru mo (Nights when I sleep alone)**_

_**Kokoro wa furusato (My mind is dreaming of my home)**_

_**Watashi no okaasan (My mother)**_

_**Okaasan, okaasan (Mother, mother)**_

_**Watashi no okaasan (My mother)**_

_**Hateshinai kuni, sasurai nagara (Wandering wide and far)**_

_**Kokoro wa, utauno (My mind is singing)**_

_**Kokoro wa furusato (My mind is dreaming of my home)**_

_**Watashi no okaasan (My mother) **_(1)

_Tsuna sang as music floated around them but came from nowhere. Nana had tears in her eyes and a giant smile on her face that glowed of pride. The song, "Mother", was the first song that was taught to everyone of her family no matter if they do not have the gift. And Tsuna sang it beautifully._

"_Tsu-chan, that was wonderful!"_

_The scene changes, one of in a courtyard of an old feudal home…_

_An old man with his wife sat on the porch of their home drinking tea as they watched their daughter ready their grandson to show talent. Their elder son, a man in the early twenties with light purple hair stood to the side with a severe frown._

_Nana then sat down next to her parents leaving Tsuna in front of his grandparents with a determined face on._

"_Alright then, Tsu-chan, we two old fogies would like to hear your song." The old woman said. Her name was Sora; even if old she held an aura of beauty on her. Beside her was her husband, Kohaku, a man who radiated authority yet kindness. They were young Tsuna's grandparents from Nana's side._

"_Hai!" Tsuna said and music then started in the background where it came from they couldn't point out. Sora and Kohaku both had gleeful faces realizing that the child inherited and could use their family's gifts. Murasaki though developed an ugly scowl and a murderous and hate-filled aura surrounded him. Other than the hateful glances of Murasaki that evening was one of joy for everyone. A day for celebration indeed. But all things must come to an end. Not so long after they learned of their grandson's talent they passed away in each other's arms while asleep. Things turn for the worse as hate consumed Murasaki and did an awful deed.  
_

"_You little BRAT! You didn't deserve this power. __**I**__ was supposed to be the one to inherit the gifts not you!" Murasaki growled out as he pulled up Tsuna by the wrists._

"_Itai-yo, Murasaki-ojii-san. It hurts, please!" Young Tsuna cried out as his wrists hurt more and more. He was then bodily thrown to the ground into the center of a circle of sorts. He couldn't get up and his body ached and hurt. Then things became blurry. His mother's scream and father's demanding voice then a something reached his fingers. He had no time to think for pain worse than anything he'd felt before erupted within him. _

_Pain._

_PAIN._

_**PAIN.**_

_Then Tsuna woke up. He didn't feel pain anymore, no not just pain. He just didn't feel anything anymore. Just nothing, empty. But he knew it was still there, and he knew he locked everything away._

_Days turned into months then into years. He knew he wasn't the same anymore. Before, he was brave, smart, enjoyed a lot of things and slightly athletic even if he didn't know what it meant just that he was good at playing. But then he became a coward, he started to NOT understand, scared of everything and clumsy. The worse of all was that he lost the gift and he couldn't sing. Not anymore.  
_

_He was eight by then and he was sitting on the edge of a bridge. 'Mom, would be looking for me now… No she shouldn't, I'm nothing but a failure anyways…' Tsuna thought. At the corner of his eyes he saw Nana running towards him. He made no hesitation and pushed himself into the raging river below. He didn't know how to swim and quite frankly he didn't care. Nana dove after him and brought him to the bank where she tried to resuscitate him. She succeeded and for the first time in a long while Tsuna cried and just clung onto Nana._

Someone was shaking him awake and he woke up in an instant, rising from his lying position the moment he woke up. The Guardians and the Varia were all looking at him with worried faces.

"You were struggling and crying. We didn't try to wake you and let you sleep for five more minutes. But then you started gasping for air and we woke you up. What did you dream this time, kid?" Xanxus asked.

"My past. Secrets that I think I'm ready to let the world finally know." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Yamamoto, I'd say that you've known me longest wouldn't you say so?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"Hai, that would be true. We've been classmates since kindergarten." Yamamoto answered.

"What was I like back then?" Tsuna asked. This piqued the curiosity of the people of the room. They all knew that Tsuna was, in short, a wimp before he was introduced into the life of the Mafia.

"You were… a lot like me." Yamamoto said with hesitancy.

"WHAT!" Squalo said in his usually loud voice. He already read about the kid even before the Ring Battles. And hell, if he read wrong cause frankly the kid was a wimp before he delved into their world. And Yamamoto was nothing like that, hell the kid was MEANT to be in the underground while Tsuna was Yamamoto's extreme opposite.

"He was just like me of before the Mafia… But something changed when he disappeared for 2 months." Yamamoto said with a serious voice.

"Yes, as you may think. Something did happen and for now… I'll tell it to all of you. I'll just recount things with the Ninth but for now please listen carefully." Tsuna said with a grave voice.

"We're here, Tsuna. We're listening." Dino said.

* * *

Ah sorry for the late update! Gotta go now… it's 12:20 am and I am bushed.

(1) Okaasan- a song sung by a girl named Remy in the anime Nobody's Girl here's a link to watch it. http:// www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch ? v = rgprA3Gbso8 just replace the dots and slashes.


	5. Chapter 5

Which We Will Learn Chap. 5

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was like in China for two weeks and couldn't update my stories and even then I was busy with College! It's the be-DAMNED HELL WEEK! SO SORRY!**

Please R&R Read and Review I mean... please?

**

* * *

**

_Thousands of Years ago, just a few centuries after Izanagi and Izanami-sama created the Japanese Isles, humans were flourishing. Society and civilization grew, advancing forward. But all was not well. In the heavens there was turmoil. For a child of Heavens had been born. But the child was not immortal but not of mortal as well._

_The Gods feared for the child. The Child was of Benzaiten, Goddess of Music, __Poetry, Learning and Arts (1) and one of sons of Izanagi (2), Suzaku (3). At first the Heavens celebrated the child's birth bust as time passed the child, they noticed did not possess even the lifespan of a demigod. But the power of the child was one of wonder. Whenever the child's parents go to Earth like its mother will sing and give the magic of music. But the child's power over music was one that surpassed its mother._

_Its song healed, brought cheer, lifted their spirits and a few times brought a life back from dearth or near death. The child grew up loved by humans but was loved more than anyone else by one in particular. He was a gaijin from a faraway western land. The gaijin had escaped to Japan to leave the sufferings of his country. (A/N: I am not gender specific on the "Child" and the "Gaijin". I used "his" because if the author is being gender neutral they can use "his" or "he" for the person they're trying to make gender neutral.)_

_The Child loved the Gaijin and vice versa. The Gods saw their love and quite unlike what they'd done to the Cowherd and the Weaving Maid, they let the Child go. The Child could never achieve immortality and the gaijin as well for the mortal was not born of their lands._

_The couple lived happily and had children. The Gods were surprised; the children inherited the Child's power. The Gods themselves went down to the temples and asked them to spread the word of the Child's family and to protect them._

_The Emperor of the next era decreed, written on stone, in blood, blessed by the Gods to be unbreakable that the Child's family and descendants were to be allowed to have no Family name. Along with the Emperor's creed, their family crest made by their Gaijin ancestor, the Child's descendants were treated as high nobles._

_But just generations before the first outbreak of the World Wars, children of their family started to not having the power over music. The children who still possessed it grew up to be kind, gentle and loved. Those who did not grew up with dark hearts with jealousy and hatred festering in their hearts. Those who didn't have the power gathered and with the few powers they had, created a dark crystal orb that contained all their dark hearts. They died and were buried separated from their family. The dark crystal orb stayed hidden away, no one could find where it had gone. The next generation of children who had powers diminished as well but those that didn't have the power was unlike those before them._

_The World Wars killed off all other branches of the Child's family, all but one. Sora wasn't born yet when most of her family (4) died and by the end of the Great Depression she and Kohaku were happily married to each other. Life was harsh but they were happy, they had two beautiful children. Murasaki, their son did not take after either of them in physical aspect. He was tall and had very light purple hair, hence his name. Even then, they loved him very much._

_Then born was their second child, Nana. She looked like her father but had the eyes and color of her mother's hair. Sora and Kohaku dearly loved both children. At one point in time both Murasaki and Nana enjoyed the power of their family. But as time wore on, Murasaki's power just vanished into thin air while Nana's was still there but had temporarily weakened._

_Like their ancestors, Murasaki's heart festered with jealousy and hatred but he had thrown himself into college then work, never once looking back at his past but always greatly angered by it. Then Nana met Iemitsu, a man that made her feel that her heart had taken its very first beat. Sora and Kohaku were happy for her and felt that it was time to let go of the past and let Nana decide if her child were to ever inherit its father's name._

_Nana wasn't hesitant and did what she felt was right and gave her son Iemitsu's Family name. _

_As Iemitsu frequented going abroad more often Nana taught her son to sing and maybe coaxed out their family's power in him. Unknown to her Murasaki found a very interesting and dangerous object. The Orb of Dark Hearts as dubbed by their ancestors as the Dark Orb that the group of Powerless Children had died to create._

_At first Murasaki planned to destroy the damn Orb but when his parents called him over for a surprise set by Nana he threw away his idea of destroying the Orb. He was consumed by so much anger and hatred for his nephew that the Orb told him how to use it. But Murasaki loved his parents and didn't want to break their hearts by learning that their son would commit such a misdeed. Though Dark Luck shone on him and Sora and Kohaku died in each other's arms. _

_Murasaki found a clearing and set up three large stone pillars for the ritual to kill his nephew that the Orb told him how to do. The ritual would kill his nephew and his nephew's power would transfer to him. Using the Seal on the crest of their family he would do it. _

_One night after a tiring day, Iemitsu was for once in a while home with his family. It was a clear night and Iemitsu was exhausted and didn't notice the extra presence of Murasaki in his household. Murasaki held a cloth soaked in liquid sleeping drug and clamped it down Tsuna's nose and mouth leaving no choice but to breathe in the fumes. Tsuna didn't manage to struggle as he was already asleep. Murasaki then started to pour gas all over the house but not enough for it to let it all go ablaze. He lighted a matchstick and watched as the house slowly set to flames while he held Tsuna under his arms._

_Iemitsu woke up and woke up Nana as well. They looked into Tsuna's room to get him but he wasn't there. They looked out the window and…_

Tsuna continued his story until his most recent dream. The Ninth had a serious and grievous face on. He thought about Tsuna's story and though it was slightly hard to believe Nana and Iemitsu assured him that everything that was to be said was true. When he first heard of Tsuna finally ready to tell his story he was glad that a heavy weight could get off his heir's chest. But when he saw the dazed expressions of the group of people that already had heard the whole story he readied himself for the worst.

The Ninth contemplated on his heir's words and found them to be logical in a sense where common logic and sense flew out the window and in came superstition. Though he had no doubt that he had actually heard worse and knew that that thing he heard about was real.

"This world is one full of mysteries indeed." The Ninth murmured to himself as he sat across Tsuna with the rest of the people that were considered as the 2nd batch to hear Tsuna's Family History and those who heard it first stood around the room.

"I guess it's not that hard to believe with phenomenon such as the trinisette, the Arcobaleno and specially the supposed impossible bazooka of the Bovino Family." Reborn added his two cents.

Tsuna just smiled, happy that all of them believed and accepted his eccentric and strange heritage.

"Though, I wonder, which of your heritages could be considered weirder? Your mother's side that has Godly powers with the use of music? Or of your father's side which descended from a mafia boss that can spout flames on their foreheads?" Iemitsu thought out loud, earning the stunned expressions of most of the room.

Tsuna then just laughed out loud which was infectious and most of the occupants in the room were either chuckling or laughing with the occasional smirks from the more stoic ones.

It was a month and a half after their return from the future and their subsequent hospitalization and they were set to go. Reborn recovered from the effects of the Non-trinisette policy of the future and had sworn along with his fellow Arcobaleno to stop, capture and eliminate the threat that is known as Verde, the Green Arcobaleno.

Tsuna went home with his mom and for once in almost a year and a half, he was alone with her in the house as most of the people and children decided to let the mother and son bond alone for a while since they've been interrupting any bonding time for the mother and son. Lambo was hard to placate to come with them but ultimately agreed when offered to eat and stay for the night at Haru's place, as well was I-pin.

Tsuna sat outside on the porch and looked to the stars, for once his mind not thinking about anything to do with the Mafia, but of his heritage this time. He remembered his last conversation with his Divine Ancestor, Benzaiten. She had spoken to him how music had changed throughout the centuries, but its hypnotic effect on mortals had never changed. Tsuna then thought of summoning the ancient Goddess to talk to her about recent happenings. They might be divine beings but they were not omniscient.

Tsuna's POV

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream_

As I sang light particles swirled around in a mist in front of me. Slowly building up in shape and getting brighter as the song nears its end and in a flash of light stood a beautiful woman from where the swirling lights were once were. She had light golden hair and wore a beautiful kimono of lavender and white.

She caressed her descendant's face and spoke. "It has been a long time dear one. How has life been?" She asked in a tinkling voice.

"Not all has been well grandmother." Tsuna spoke softly.

"It seems that my past has caught up with me. Murasaki-ojii-sama never died that night and is hunting me again. He would've succeeded if it weren't for the plan of Irie Shouichi and my future self." Tsuna said gazing at the bright blue moon.

"I've heard of your exploits through time myself my child. Would it be correct to assume that Murasaki had found a way to dispose of you once and for all?" Benzaiten asked her descendant.

"Hai, Grandmother." Tsuna replied with a sad tone. He looked down to his hands on his knees.

"I'm afraid, Grandmother. So very afraid. But not for myself but for everyone that I hold dear." Tsuna said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's alright to be afraid, dear one. You're but mortal just like my Child was, those thousands of years ago. But as it is one day you and the ones you hold dear too shall die, for all of you are naught but mortal." Benzaiten looked at the stars that her descendant had been staring at for a while already.

"To be afraid is to be mortal. To be mortal is a gift. We, those who are Immortals, watch as the world goes by. Looking at our favored ones grows up to be old and when the time comes goes back to earth sleeping forever." Benzaiten said morosely. She remembered a time when she gave up her title for a while to be a Shikigami. She remembered a handsome man grow old and pass down the torch to his grandson. Abe no Seimei was a saint borrowing the words of Christians. She remembered her times with Suzaku, her love, the times with the Jyuunii Shinshou while they all helped both Seimei and Masahiro complete missions best left to the Gods. (5)

"But take heart that as long as all of you are together and happy, you should take courage for them. Happiness is not found in solitude but of being together with those who you hold dear and who hold you dear." Benzaiten said to Tsuna.

"Arigato, Grandmother. I think that tomorrow will present me a wonderful day." Tsuna just looked up to the moon as Benzaiten vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

(1)Benzaiten is a real Goddess. She's the Goddess of Music, Poetry and Art and some others. She's worshiped in Asian countries like Japan, China, India, etc.

(2)Izanagi and Izanami are the parents of the Japanese Gods. It's part of Japanese Mythology.

(3)Suzaku is the Fire Bird of the South. No one is sure of the Phoenix's gender; sometimes it's portrayed as male or sometimes female. Here in my story, Suzaku has 2 forms one of human and one of creature. He has red hair with a white cloth tied on around his head and wears a red muscle shirt, etc. He is the Suzaku of Shounen Onmyouji, yeah that one with Tenitsu… He like all other Gods and Goddesses including the 4 Holy Beasts of Japanese Mythology are children of Izanagi and Izanami

(4)Remember Sora is Tsuna's grandmother on Nana's side. She is the one that is descendant of the "Child" if the child of their line is a girl the man who marries her must lose his last name as well.

(5)Shounen Onmyouji is about a young aspiring onmyouji that is the grandson of an extremely powerful and famous Onmyouji, Abe no Seimei. Masahiro's ability to see ghosts and creatures were lost when he was a child after an accident of almost falling into the pond inside their compound. He then partners up with Guren to defeat various monsters and bad guys wanting to destroy the world.

(6)I have a dream by Westlife

I'll a wonderfully large cyber- chocolate chip cookie to those who review!


	6. Chapter 6

Which We Will Learn

Chap. 6

* * *

Time went by fast enough that they didn't think about their trip from the future that much but slow enough that they became serious about their future. They all still went to school even the Kokuyo Gang as they also entered Namimori with the Vongola as their sponsors and they also all trained together daily. In the face of a situation between life and death of not only their own but of their precious boss specially, they decided to put the past behind and start working for a better future. Fear gripped all the guardians as the more they thought about it.

"Never have I so feared death before." Was what Mukuro said, in one of their training sessions that Tsuna wasn't present for. "Death is natural but it was too early and a too brutal one for one such as Tsunayoshi."

It was finally October, a month they have been looking forward to. A triple Vongola Style Birthday Party was almost unheard of and was slightly feared. There were to be 3 winners and unfortunately 3 losers as well. The whole party had been planned by surprisingly the 9th, CEDEF, Dino, Tsuna's Guardians with friends and the Varia. This time Reborn had no hand in the planning of the whole thing.

As their assigned date for the party draws ever closer, they decided the birthday celebrants were the ones to decide on the guest list. And Surprise, Surprise! A number of the guests in Tsuna's own list caused a lot of sweatdrops over the course that his list was handed out. Trust Tsuna to actually invite people who almost killed them at one point of time excluding the Kokuyo Gang and Varia.

Though Irie Shouichi was hesitant at first, because of his fear of what he had seen of Tsuna and his family before, decided to trust them and agreed to go to the party. The Irie Shouichi of the future along with the cooperation of Gianini and Spanner created a portable memory transfer device and memory alteration nullificator had been sent to their timeline and dimension through use of the Ten Year Bazooka with the help of Uni's power. Irie had cooperated and had his memory restored and added of his 10 years later self of a different future.

Giglio Nero though was whole other story. Aria was delighted to receive the invitation but was wary as well and so was the rest of her Famiglia. Tsuna placated them, another clear quirk of the young Vongola.

The celebration was to be held in the current Vongola Japanese HQ, the huge-ass Meiji-style Castle in Namimori. Everyone was busy getting ready for their performance to be graded by the three celebrants.

Nights before the date of the party which was the 10th of October, Xanxus once more sneaked in to Tsuna's room via the window to talk to Tsuna. Luckily for both of them, Reborn was staying in the Vongola HQ that night for one thing or the other.

"So, you're really going to go through it?" Xanxus said as he sat on the chair of Tsuna's study table.

Tsuna himself sat on the floor facing him. "Yes. No matter what I must do this. It's about time I show this trump card of mine. The future me that died probably never even used it as Shouichi never told us anything of strange abilities or powers other than the Deathperation Flames and the Ring Boxes. I had also secretly asked the Shouichi of today as well. He said the same thing his future counterpart did as well."

"How do you plan to do this? The future we're facing is one that you might live through. How can you call upon them and send them here?" Xanxus asked,

Tsuna had adorned a little knowing smirk. "Trade secret Xanxus. But really, it has something to do with my bloodline."

"Fine, fine, you win." Xanxus just rustled his own hair.

"Oyasumi, Xanxus." Tsuna said as he stood up and once more just like the last time, he was going to give Xanxus a kiss on the cheek which was foiled when Xanxus turned his head to catch Tsuna's lips with his own.

Tsuna's eyes widened but quickly softened and closed letting Xanxus take control of the kiss. Which, the Varia leader gladly took without hesitation, quickly deepening the kiss. Tsuna felt a tongue seeking entrance of which he opened his mouth making the gesture a little more intimate than it already was. The little make out session lasted a good 10 minutes and by the time they parted, Tsuna was already straddling Xanxus, with Xanxus' hands on Tsuna's hips. As the two parted a string of saliva still connected them breaking it as they caught their breath.

"Heh, for such an inexperienced guy, you're a pretty good kisser." Xanxus commented as he brushed stray locks of Tsuna's hair. Tsuna just blushed but not looking away from Xanxus' intense eyes.

"This is practically incest but then again we're related by the blood of only our ancestors." Tsuna said not backing down as Xanxus continued to grope his butt.

"Yeah, well, I think our new found relationship can ease up any tension left between our two groups." Xanxus smirked as he saw Tsuna's still reddening face.

"Our new found relationship? I think you've got it all wrong, Xanxus-kun." Tsuna said as he stood up from his position, sitting on his bed still facing Xanxus.

"Just because I let you get somewhat intimate with me doesn't mean we're an item, Xanxus. The others might not know it but I know of those who are attracted to me. Really now, the perks of being of divine descent. Hibari, Mukuro, you, Dino and another that I will not tell the name of." Tsuna said in an almost uncaring voice, his blush long gone. As he listed off the names he counted off with his fingers, never looking at Xanxus in the eye.

"Get in line, Xanxus. I'm not so loose that just because I hadn't had any kind of romantic relationship with anyone that I'm desperate on the first one that makes a move." Tsuna said looking straight at Xanxus with a cold stare. Xanxus felt that he was once more frozen in the Zero Point Breakthrough Ice.

"You're the first one I'm warning and the moment earlier was just a taste of what you'll get from me once one of you wins my hand in a foreseeable future." Tsuna finished off his sentence and inspected his nail whilst still staring at Xanxus.

"I suggest you leave already, Xanxus. The next few days are going to be hectic for all of us."Tsuna said in a dismissing fashion.

Xanxus was too shocked at Tsuna's attitude that he just swallowed the dismissal and left.

Tsuna just plopped down to his bed, staring up the ceiling.

"Time's changing and I'll change with it. Grandmother, your blessing to finally use my gifts to make the changes needed. I promise I won't waste it."

An urge to thank the heavens his divine relatives came to him, to sing to them the songs that damned and saved his bloodline.

_Nobody knows just why we're here._

_Could it be fate or random circumstance?_

_At the right place at the right time,_

_Two roads intertwines_

_And if the universe conspires_

_To meld our lives to make us fuel and fire_

_Then know wherever you will be, so too shall I be_

_Close your eyes,_

_Dry your tears_

'_Coz when nothing seems clear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight_

_Of your doubts and fears_

_Weary Heart_

_You'll be safe here_

_Remember how we laughed until we cried_

_At the most stupid things like we were so high_

_But love was all we were on_

_We belong_

_And though the world would never understand_

_This unlikely union_

_And why it still stands_

_Someday we'll be set free_

_Pray and believe_

_When the light disappears_

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safer_

_Save your eyes_

_From your tears_

_When everything unclear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight _

_Of your doubts and fears_

_Wounded heart_

_When the light disappears_

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When no one hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

_In my arms_

_Through the long cold night_

_Sleep tight_

_You'll be safe here_

_When no one understands_

_I'll believe you_

_You'll be safe_

_You'll be safe_

_You'll be safe here._

_Put your heart in my hand _

_You'll be safe here…_

Tsuna smiled a small smile as a tear made its way down from his eye. Safe, a word he doesn't think he understands anymore. Or he never understood it all. Who'd have thought he'd still be haunted by that event even after more than 10 years later. Then again who would have thought that it would be dug up in the time of ten years after the present?

* * *

"You'll be safe here" by Rivermaya

Please vote in my poll for the pairing for this fanfic!


	7. Chapter 7

Which We Will Learn

_**Note: Starting from this point on, I will also be including the Inheritance Arc. Once the arc develops a little more, I'll start incorporating the new weapons and events. I cannot believe that I was spot on my story in what was happening. I'll probably stick with the Canon plotline once everything goes as it should. **__**Please also remember that I started this in intention of ignoring most of the events in canon manga. TYL! Tsuna DIED in my fanfic. I repeat I'm ignoring everything about the TYL Arc after the Melone Base in the Manga. On the other hand I will still incorporate characters, weapons, powers and techniques of the whole TYL Arc and once it develops, the Inheritance Arc. **__**And also understand that the earthquake did NOT happen but I'll make another excuse for the Shimon Family aka Enma and Guardians to come to Namimori.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

_**

* * *

**_Chap. 7

The day of the Birthday party finally came. Dreaded as it was, still a lot of people looked forward to it.

Since Tsuna's birthday was the last of the trio (1) and the most of important of the three. His birthday was the one they designated as the day of the party. Also it's because it was his 17th birthday that made it all the more special. (2)

As the time of the party came nearer and nearer the security around the castle was heightened and was tighter than ever. As it was, it was decided that that day, the Decimo would be introduced to the world of the Mafia.

Officially, the whole Mafia World had heard of the young Vongola Decimo but only 3 other Famiglia's have seen him outside of Tomaso, Cavallone and Vongola.

Tsuna and Reborn were staying in the Sawada household along with Nana and Bianchi for the time being. The Children stayed in the Castle for one reason or the other but more for the fact so that Tsuna and Reborn could get ready without the children's playing around.

Tsuna wore a white tux with a black undershirt and white pants. Since he's been growing his hair for a while now, he tied it on his nape of his neck in a loose ponytail. Reborn on the other hand wore his normal wear if not it looked a little classier.

Nana and Bianchi both wore dresses and Bianchi was convinced to wear a pair of glasses for Gokudera's sake. Nana wore an elegant black sleeveless strapless one piece that reached the floor and Bianchi wore a beautiful rich purple one-shoulder that had a long slit reaching up to her upper left thigh.

Back at the castle everyone was shuffling around finishing last minute preparations. The Guardians were not allowed to help ready the party and was sent back home to dress up. Except for Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro who were all in Namimori, the two Mist Guardians were being helped out by the Namimori Prefect for the two didn't exactly had a house yet and stayed at school campus with Hibari's permission.

The boys all wore black with the colors of their flames as their undershirt. Chrome herself wore an indigo and black one piece that reached the floor. Ken, Chikusa, Kusakabe, Ryohei and Kyoko's parents, Haru's parents and Yamamoto's dad were also inside the Castle already, dressed up and helping around for the party. Kyoko and Haru took the jobs of being MC's for the night and did not need to prepare for much.

As the time for the party drew nearer, 2 black limousines bearing the Vongola crest rode up to Tsuna's house. A man that looked like one of those typical bodyguards stepped up to the house, knocking.

"Decimo, it's time to leave." The door opened to Nana and Bianchi following them was Tsuna and Reborn.

"Madame Nana and Poison Scorpion Bianchi, please follow us to the first limousine. Decimo-sama and Reborn-sama, please proceed to the second one, Master Xanxus is waiting inside already." The man said in an even tone. Once Tsuna and Reborn were inside the car they drove off for the party.

"Buon Sera, Xanxus." Tsuna greeted the somewhat somber man.(3)

"Buon Sera, Decimo, Reborn." Xanxus greeted back his somber mood somewhat lifted seeing Tsuna even before the party.

"How are you tonight Xanxus? I hope that you're planning to at least behave tonight." Tsuna said in a teasing tone. Xanxus sighed with a small smile playing at his lips. "As I've said before, if you so command it, I shall do it."

Tsuna laughed and said, "You make it sound SO bad."

"It's might as well be." Xanxus answered back with the same joking tone they were using so far. Reborn just smirked in his corner of the limo further pulling down his fedora. This light conversation continued until they arrived to the Castle picking up the guardians on their way. The Limo that had Nana and Bianchi was a bigger one and the guardians rode there while the 3 Birthday Boys stayed in the other.

Arriving at the castle, the guests, the Nono and just about everyone that were there to attend the party stood at the doors ready to greet the Decimo and his Guardians, Xanxus and Reborn.

"Here they come, the Decimo-to-be, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno Sun Guardian, Reborn-san and Varia Leader, Xanxus-sama." Kyoko said over the mic she had on her hand.

"And these lovely ladies are Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Nana-san, Sawada Iemitsu's wife, mother of our Vongola Famiglia's heir." Haru said

Nana and Bianchi went out first and joined the others in greeting, Nana going to Iemitsu's side while Bianchi to Fuuta and the Children's side. Lambo was wearing something a little bit more professional than usual and was… picking his… nose… (A/N: I cannot imagine him doing anything else. I can actually see the similarity of Naruto from Naruto and Lambo.)

The Varia appeared out of nowhere slightly surprising everyone as they made two neat rows to the second Limo with which Xanxus was first to exit. With the Varia Officers flanking on both sides he goes right waiting for the others to show up.

"And these fine gentlemen are our infamous elite assassination squad, Varia with Varia Leader Xanxus, son of our dear current Vongola Boss, Vongola Nono." Haru continued as Varia took their places and the Guardians moved one by one to their places waiting for their Boss, Yamamoto was the one that retrieved Lambo from Fuuta's side.

"We present you, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo and Right Hand Man, Gokudera Hayato." Kyoko announced as Gokudera moved to the right of the open Limo doors.

"Next up is Rain Guardian of Vongola Decimo, a man born to become an assassin, Yamamoto Takeshi." Haru was then interrupted by a poof of Pink Smoke as Teenager Lambo appeared. Yamamoto had already taken his place opposite of Gokudera.

"The one who just appeared is 10 years later Lambo Bovino, Thunder Guardian of Vongola Decimo." Haru continued in a quirky voice happy that they planned it out that TYL Lambo would replace 5 year old Lambo at the introduction. Teen Lambo stood his place next to Gokudera.

"Next up is my brother, Extreme Lion Punchist, Sun Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Sasagawa Ryohei." Kyoko said happily, her eyes crinkling in happiness. He then also took his place next to Lambo.

"Now, here comes the most feared man of the whole of Namimori, Namimori-Chuugaku's Disciplinary Committee Chairman and Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Haru exclaimed as he glared at everyone but did not take his tonfas out and took his place next to Yamamoto.

"The next on this line up, is a fearsome man, the leader of the only few that ever truly escaped Vindiche. Let it be said that though they did get caught, they still got away from their supposedly firm grasp. He is a man who was tortured and experimented on by the dead Estraneo Famiglia, he is a man that has gone through hell, literally, for six times and remembered each and every time, he is the man known as the Sage of the 6 paths. He is the Vongola Mist Guardian and the Demon Illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro!" Kyoko said in an almost eerie voice.

"Now don't be surprised, there is one more guardian. That's right, one more! She is the other Mist Guardian of our dear Decimo, the beautiful and kind, Chrome Dokuro. She is a woman who literally has no guts and owes Mukuro-kun her life." Haru said in an even but happy tone. Both she and Mukuro went up to Hibari's side with Chrome in the middle of the two dangerous men, just in case they infuriate each other.

Three guns shots where heard and the guests either ducked for cover or got their weapons out. Three sharp yellow lights zoomed to three looming targets put up on above the guests where confetti rained down on them. The Vongola were of course not surprised. Everything was planned out to the very last detail with small exceptions. A figure jumped out of the limo carrying a small green gun. Cocking back his fedora by use of his gun, he gazed at the guests with a small sadistic smirk.

"There he is, the top hitman in the world, trusted by the Ninth to train his successor and had succeeded to do so. Please welcome Arcobaleno Sun Guardian, Reborn-kun!" Kyoko and Haru said in tandem.

"Now let I and my wife introduce the last birthday boy." Iemitsu spoke into the microphone.

"He was a boy that ever since his peers has remembered him as only a clumsy idiot." Nana said in an even tone.

"His grades have always been stellar… Stellar failures, that is to say the least." Iemitsu continued for Nana.

The guests were appalled about how they introduced their son but it was more over that the Nono actually wanted a brat like that lead their alliance.

"But I and my husband would never forget who he was before certain unmentionable incidents."

"Just like any other person, we all have Skeletons in our closets and he is of no exception. The only thing that made it different from everyone else's was because these skeletons are of the darkest nature, made up of betrayal, envy and death. What was worse was these skeletons have existed since he was five."

"Because of the hurt he had suffered, my son chose the role of the fool. To hide the pain, the emptiness and the sadness that he feels over those events. He was a child, no more than eight, forced to try and commit suicide because of these events."

"It was never a secret and never would have been if not for the fact that he chose to hide it himself. We had hoped that when Reborn came into his life things would change and change it did. It wasn't enough to revert him to our once smart, energetic child but it was enough that he started to heal."

"After events unspoken our child came back changed. No more was he the fool he pretended to be but he was not the child that used to be there nor had he become damaged beyond no repair. He had become the man that our child would have been."

"It sorrows us that we can never see our child ever again but we are happy that the one that he would have grown to is here."

"Now let us present you with our child, Vongola Decimo and Sky Ring Holder, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Nana and Iemitsu announced happily.

A bright light emanated from within the Limo surprising the guest, as it dimmed it showed a crystalline bright orange flame that moved closer out into the light outside. Beautiful bright orange eyes greeted guest as Tsuna stepped out of the Limo with the Mantello of the Primo. Allies who have seen accurate paintings of the 1st Family of the Vongola found themselves hallucinating, seeing the images of the 1st Family overlapping with the ones of the 10th's. They shook off their bewilderment and applauded as Tsuna followed by the guardians went up to the Ninth kissing the Ninth's hand and hugging the old man which was welcomed affectionately.

Haru and Kyoko manned the microphones and did their jobs as hosts. As the party gone on, the most anticipated part of the entertainment came.

To perform an act and to be the best, to get what you want, as long as it's physically possible. This is what distinguishes a normal party from a Vongola-Style party.

"Now for the show we've all been waiting for! The talent contest that makes a Vongola-Styled party so much more different from normal parties." Haru started.

"As usual, the scorers are the celebrants and who gets the highest score wins! The highest score is 100." Kyoko followed up. (A/N: Haru and Kyoko would take turns announcing. Me thinks too troublesome to write it again and again.)

"Tsuna-san would be giving out 40 points as maximum score."

"Reborn-chan with 30 and Xanxus-sama with 30 as well."

"Now, let's start with the Varia with a song and dance number, 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet boys."

"I never knew that the Varia was so talented but let's stick with assassination shall we? 28 points." Tsuna said.

"Let's not be ambitious and stay as assassins. 20 points." Reborn murmured.

"You are all still trashes, talented trashes but still trash. 20 points." Xanxus said. (A/N: That's the format of them scoring. Tsuna, Reborn then Xanxus. Me is not wanting to waste time.)

"Now it's Gokudera-kun's turn with a piece on the piano with his own original composition."

"Thank you Hayato for playing that, I've been waiting for you to actually willingly play once more. 36 points."

"You're as good as your mother once was, Gokudera. 28 points."

"Che, you're better than most trashes. 28 points."

"Next, for a return performance this time with his father, Yamamoto kun will make us some sushi prepared with style."

"Takeshi, you've improved and it tastes great. 36 points."

"Hm… 25 points that's all I can say."

"I hate raw fish, 15 points."

"Next up, Cavallone Boss, Bucking Horse Dino graces us with a few magic tricks."

"Dino… No, just no… 28 points.

"Sometimes I wonder who was a worse student, you or Tsuna, I guess I'll never know. 14 points."

"Trash, complete and utter trash but I'm not too cruel, 8 points."

"Now, our powerful and mighty leader, Timoteo-sama will perform a surprise performance!"

…

…

…

"Due to the fact he's our, er, wonderful leader, our judges won't be scoring for we wouldn't want to be, er, biased. Now, for a special performance by our dear Decimo's parents, they'll be performing a duet for us tonight."

"Mom, Dad… That was great and just perfect. 40 points."

"Your performance pulled it down Iemitsu…. 27 points.

"Nana-san was the saving grace of this performance, 26 points."

"Here comes Hibari-sama and his cute pet, Hibird!"

"Very uh… Nice, Kyoya-kun. 30 points."

"… 23 points."

"Che… 5 points."

"Now, two of our allies best fighters, one of them leader of COMSUBIN and the other member of CEDEF, Arcobaleno Collonello and Lal Mirch. They will perform a fight demonstration."

"Ever the fighters. 30 points."

"Good to know none of you have rusted yet. 27points."

"Not bad. 23 points."

"Next, our Famiglia's best illusionists will perform some tricks for us. So here comes Arcobaleno Mammon, and Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro!"

"There's no doubt you three are the best of the best. 36 points."

"You've even got me tricked even for a seconds there. 29 points."

"Che, don't expect a pay raise. 21 points."

"Now for the cute trio, the babies that was if not by name adopted into Tsuna-kun's family. Here comes the Thunder Guardian Lambo and his friends, I-pin and Ranking Fuuta, here to sing an original creation of theirs, Gyoza Gyuudon!" (4)

"Hahaha! Lambo, I really appreciate it that you like mom's cooking so much that you'd sing it. 36 points."

"Fn… 24 points."

"Zer~ 11 points." Xanxus couldn't say zero because Tsuna sent him an icy stare daring him to give the children a zero.

"Now for another special performance, this time from our guest, Aria-san, boss of Giglio Nero and her subordinate, Gamma-san. They'll be performing a dance number, Tango!"

"Aria-san, Gamma-san you two are very good dancers. 38 points."

"Your mother would be proud of you Aria, you've got talents outside of our chosen profession. 28 points."

"Very well done, Aria-dono. 24 points." Once again Xanxus felt Tsuna's stare forcing him to be more polite to an ally.

"Next will be Shouichi-kun with a song number."

"You're good but not enough to be a professional, but I guess you already knew that, Sho-chan. 27 points."

"You need more practice and until your good don't try that again. 15 points."

"I hate jazz. 13 points."

"For our next performer, the demon, Lanchia-san with his snake ball to show us his techniques."

"That performance is not for indoors Lanchia-san and next time find something more indoor-sy 27 points."

"You need to improve on your control, it's gotten a lot more lousy than last time. 19 points."

"Trash. 5 points."

There were a few more that performed that night their scores were 49, 36, 75, 85 and 40. The one that got 36 was actually an unlucky assassin in guise as an ally member. Let's just say when the performance was over and once he started the encore, the Vongola-styled celebration's infamous punishment was bestowed upon the man. His great-grandchildren would still be feeling the effects of the punishment, IF he even had a chance to HAVE children.

"Now the party is coming to a close. Nana-san, Iemitsu-san please come up stage to tell us your wish." Kyoko said signaling to the couple.

Once the got up to the stage, Haru asks them, "What is your wish Nana-san, Iemitsu-san?"

"My wish is my wife's wish, so I'll let her decide what our wish is."

"I wish my son, Tsuna-kun, would have loyal friends that would never leave his side, not even when death knocks at his doors." Nana said with a gentle smile, giving her son all the love she can convey through only a look.

"That wish is being fulfilled, Nana-sama." Gokudera said as he stood from his table with the other guardians.

"We wouldn't leave Tsunayoshi's side even if the devil tries to drag me back to hell." Continued Mukuro as the other Guardians stood as well, their eyes glowing with a fiery glow, their dying will flames reflecting. Even Lambo who was held by Yamamoto had a determined glow to his already sleepy eyes.

Nana just bowed slightly her head in thanks. When she looked to her son, she gasped as she saw a glint in his eyes. He wanted to do something, something that he would need their family's powers to do.

Haru and Kyoko knew of Tsuna's plans and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, a final performance for the night, a performance by our very own Decimo." The two girls ushered Tsuna's bewildered parents to the side of the stage. As Tsuna approached the stage, music erupted from everywhere but nowhere. The music was all around them and did not come from any speakers set up. Everyone was looking around in wonder, hoping to find where the music was coming from.

As Tsuna stepped on the stage, a bright light burst forth from the dancing floor. Everyone was up on their feet looking at the center of the dancing floor but sat down in shock as elder versions of the Decimo's family appeared.

"Jyuudaime…" TYLGokudera whispered but was heard throughout the room.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

'_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

The older counterparts of the people there had tears in their eyes. Though Tsuna and the others had gone back to the past with all the knowledge of the future, their Tsuna was dead. It was irreversible, their Tsuna truly had died and they were set apart as a parallel world so it was possible for them to come. TYLGokudera was worrying his lips so much that it started to bleed and TYLYamamoto had to put his hand on his shoulder to assure him. Of what, they themselves didn't know.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When the time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_When you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Those of who knew the whole story, their eyes widened at the implied meaning of the song. Everything was deliberately done, their future counterparts were specifically summoned for the sole reason of Tsuna apologizing. Tsuna was apologizing for his dead-future-alternate-universe counterpart. It's true that the current them wouldn't probably go through the same decisions or that they'll stop the same mistake but still. Tsuna was apologizing for something though he planned, couldn't control the outcome of.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

It was so direct. He was apologizing for something he decided to do, in some alternative way, but was not regretting doing it. They saw him as something even more than human once in their youth. They couldn't deny it, he was something different from all the others, he was salvation to most of them, the ones from the future.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When the time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_When you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come _

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

There. He just said it, he _knew_, he _**knew**_, that those of the future relied on him like a savior of sorts. Their present counterparts did not understand but was a lesson which they must learn. It was too late for them, their Tsuna was gone. But the present Tsuna knew of their situation, how it would evolve into, into them.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When the time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_When you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come _

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are _(5)_  
_

"Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you so much. We might never have our own Jyuudaime back but please make sure you stay for our current counterparts." TYLGokudera said, his tears unstopping but with a calm and steady but desolate voice.

"Yeah and make sure you take good care of him this time, ok?" TYLYamamoto said to his younger counterpart.

"Hai, sempai." Takeshi answered his future counterpart. The same goes for everyone else that had a younger counterpart there. They all connected eyes with them, sending them a silent message.

'Hurry up and grow up. Learn what you need to learn. Things will go differently but make sure he stays alive. We're destroyed enough as it is.' Was the silent message that shining in their eyes.

They understood themselves and the present counterparts closed their eyes forcing waves of tears to subside. From what they can see from their TYL counterparts, they knew they would be destroyed inside if they are just a repeat of future past. Kyoko and Haru from up front held onto each other as they force their own tears to not fall so that it wouldn't mess with their make up. TYLKyoko and TYLHaru just gave the two younger girls teary smiles. I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta looked at their considerably younger counterparts. I-pin had a dazed expression on her, not because of her seeing two Hibari's but at looking at her older version who had tears on her eyes.

Fuuta just stared at his older version, he knew the story but he wasn't there with them. He might be young but he's seen things and he knew his older counterpart grieved greatly. TYLLambo looked at his younger counterpart with part curiosity and part pity. Things would start getting harder, he wonders if he'll turn out the same.

"Minna-san from the future. For all it's worth. I am sorry. I'm sorry for the stupidity of my future counterpart. After all, I'll always be Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna said with tears on his eyes that didn't fall, a small but sad smile playing on his lips.

"We understand, Decimo. You don't need to be sorry, you did what you thought was right. You did what you thought could save Vongola." Xanxus said quietly.

"One more thing before we go back to the future. Don't leave them hanging like you did us, Sawada Tsunayoshi." TYLHibari said resolutely.

"Of course." Tsuna said with a slight blush to his face. As soon as he said that, the whole group that compromised the people from the future disappeared back into the time stream and back to where they belong.

* * *

(1) Xanxus is Oct. 10, Reborn is 14 and Tsuna's 15. I'm not quite sure about Reborn's and Tsuna's birthday. But about Xanxus… it's just a play on words. You know about his name having two X's meaning 10 in Roman numerals and it's just fun if his b-day is also Oct. 10… Yay! He has the same b-day as Naruto-chama!

(2) From what I can remember about the Vongola-Styled Birthday Parties is that only when the b-day is odd numbered it can be done as Vongola-Styled.

(3) Buon Sera - Good Evening

(4) I-Pin and Lambo actually sang that! It's really cute!

(5) Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park... I simply LOVE this band.


	8. Author's Note

To my Readers,

This is my final farewell for this story... It feels just like yesterday when I first got the inspiration to write this but it was not meant to be. Right now I'm busy with other fanfictions and can't bother with a story that has too few responses. I'm being serious here. Furthermore, I lost the most important thing needed in making a fanfiction, inspiration... Because I feel like I hit the spot on what would have happened in the manga since I was planning the same course/direction.

Hopefully my other endeavors in other categories will be more well accepted. Though it is possible that I can be convince otherwise to continue on in this, one of my most favorite fandoms... I'll probably try to write another soon in the same fandom though.

Thank you for reading hope to see you all again.

Arrivedecci

Ciaossu!


End file.
